Temporary
by Lulubell2495
Summary: This is basically if Prim volunteered for The Hunger Games. Much suspense and adventure to ensue. Implied Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you like it! Please R+R, but be gentle. Like I said, it's my first time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins is the lucky lady that was hit with a lightning bolt of genius.**

Chapter One

I woke up screaming. "It was me!", I screamed, over and over. I looked up through my wet eyelashes to see an empty bed next to me. Katniss must be out hunting. My mother didn't wake up to my screams anymore. I crawled into bed with her. I loved my family and I could tell they tried hard to make me happy, but I couldn't help but notice the cold glares and eye rolling from my sister and the hurt expressions and crying from my mother. They tried to get along for my sake, but I knew it would be easier for them if I wasn't around. And it might bring them closer together if I died. I was very attached to my life but I knew I had to take a risk anyways. For my family.

I thought about Rory. If I could talk to one person right now, it would be him. He knows exactly what I'm going through. Feeling like a burden to our families. I suggested running away once, but Rory just laughed and said, "You wouldn't last five minutes, Primmie." I knew he was right. I mean, I'm afraid of butterflies for gods sake. But I could do it with Rory. For Rory. I fell asleep thinking about dark, messy hair...

I woke up to a clattering and a loud string of swear words from the general direction of the doorway and sat strait up. "Hey Prim.", came the low voice of my bigger sister. "Sleep well? No of course you didn't.", she added when she saw me in moms bed with tear stains down my face. I heard her mutter something along the lines of, "Hunger Games...never in our favor." Mom came through the door. I hadn't even realized she was gone. "Hello Katniss." she said, and I thought she might die from the formalities. "Do you have anything for breakfast, sweetie?" Katniss shot her a glare. "Yes, I do." Katniss replied through clenched teeth, and handed her the game bag. "You can make something from the strawberries and roots."

I left the room under the pretense of going to the bathroom to clean up for the reaping. There I found a soft frilly white dress already laid out for me. I fingered the fabric carefully. Judging by the soft cotton and silk sash, this was from my mother's days as a merchant's daughter. The dress was too beautiful for my body, but I washed up and put it on. I tied the sash, but it was still loose in the back. When I walked out of our tiny bathroom, I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned and saw my sister smiling a sad sort of smile. I couldn't breath. In just a few hours I would be leaving everything I had ever known. This was one of the rare smiles from my sister so I focused on her face. I memorized this smile so I would never forget it. I vaguely heard Katniss say something about a duck, and I laughed weakly. She tucked in the back of my dress where it had poofed up over my sash. Katniss turned away, the expression on her face suddenly dangerous.

My mother brought three plates to the table with caramelized roots and strawberries on the side. I saw the katniss roots and could barely hold back tears. _Why am I so emotional today?_ Of course I knew the answer. The next month or so would change my life forever. We finished eating and stood up in a tense triangle. My mother had tears in her eyes. Katniss shot her a glare and she composed herself. Then, silently, we left together.

**Did you like it? I'll never know unless you R+R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter Two is up OBVIOUSLY! Real quick update right? I know! Real quick thanks to hfarrands18 for betaing and unleashed-demons for the awesome review! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I was Suzanne Collins, but sadly, I'm not, so the idea, characters, and the beginning parts of the plot are not mine.**

Chapter Two

I walk down the deserted street hand in hand with my sister, hearing occasional sniffles from our mother behind us. With each one Katniss stiffens. When we reach the square, I think my hand might fall off from Katniss's vice like grip, but I don't care. I'm numb. Oblivious to everything. I'm vaguely aware of a sharp pain as my finger is pricked.

I walk to the section roped off for twelve year old girls and stand as close to the front as possible. I want a short walk in case my shaking knees give out. Other girls begin to file in behind me, each one the color of my dress. I glance over at Katniss and she smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Finally everyone is here and the Treaty of Treason begins playing. I look at our ditzy escort, Effie Trinket, and sigh. She mouthes along to the end with tears in her eyes. I close my eyes, and don't open them again until after Mayor Undersee's speech. My eyes open just in time to see Effie's pink hair getting vandalized by a hug from our drunken mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. "Your pretty!", he yells at Effie. "Take off that wig so I can ki-", then he proceeded to vomit off the edge of the stage and fall into it. Effie gives a disgusted look and begins the reaping with the usual, "Ladies first!"

Effie walked over to the first reaping bowl. She extends a claw into the bowl and pulls out a small slip of paper. When she reaches the microphone, she opens the card and says the last name anyone would expect to hear. "Madge Undersee." The square is quiet except for a sob coming from the mayor on the stage. _It's now or never. _

"I volunteer as tribute!", I yell, with as much volume as I can muster. I look around at the horrified faces of my friends and family, as well as plenty of other people I have never met. "Prim, no.", my sister says quietly. Then, louder, "Prim, no! Don't do this to me, please!" By now she was shouting. "Prim! I can't do this without you! No! Please!" She screams as Gale drags her away. I make my way to the stage. When I reach my spot, Effie hops over giddily and asks my name.

"Primrose Everdeen." "I'm sorry, what?" "Primrose Everdeen." I say again, louder. "Well. Let's have a round of applause for District Twelve's volunteer!", Effie says with way too much enthusiasm. But no one claps. Instead I receive the Three Finger Salute, or as it is more commonly known, the Three Finger Capitol Flip-Off.

My eyes flicker down to Rory, and he has a look of determination on his face. I shake my head, but he nods. Then I copy one of my sister's glares and he backs down, knowing I would never forgive him if he volunteered. Effie begins to reap the boy, but I'm not paying attention, because now I've found my mother. She is a mess on the ground, sobbing silently. We are led off stage as I realize that my decision might hurt more than help...

**I promise it will get better! If you want more, please review! This chapter is only thisbad because I only got two reviews so I wasn't feeling inspired. Also, check out the HG fanfiction by hfarrands18! It's called 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 days to live'. Lastly, I posted a poll to decide the name of Foxface. If you have any other ideas, send me a message and I will consider it. Thanks! Don't forget to follow the story so you can get the rest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but this is my busy time of year. I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it pretty late at night. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter Three

We walk into the Justice Building and I'm struck by the elegance of the hall. The only other time I was in here, I was so numb, I must not have noticed. I am led to a room that looks to be brand new and I wonder how many people have waited in here before me. I sit in a wooden chair with a green velvet seat that feels like sitting on a cloud. I wait. And wait. And wait. Finally, the door bursts open and I am encircled in my sister's arms.

"Stupid. So stupid.", she mutters, but she is crying, and I know I'm forgiven. "Look, Prim.", she says. "You can win this. I know you can." I nod, humoring her. "Learn how to use weapons and fight. Make allies. Just make everyone love you. I know you can do that." She takes my face in her hands and leans towards me. "You did it to an entire district. You can do it to them." Katniss stands back up and my mother hugs me tight. "I love you sweetie. I'm so proud of you and I know you can do this." I sob into her shoulder, the full weight of what I've done, sinking in. But I believe her. She smiles at me and I realize that she knew. She knew I would volunteer. My mother let me volunteer to fight to the death because she genuinely believes that I can win. And I love her for it. I give her one final hug before a peacekeeper comes to take them away. Before the door closes, I look out into the hall and see that my plan is beginning to work. My mother has her arm around Katniss, and Katniss is making no effort to move it.

The door closes and I am alone. After a while, the door is shoved open, and someone my size walks through the door. I collapse into Rory's arms and he holds my shaking body as I cry. "Primmie," he says, and it's comforting to just hear his voice. "Primmie, we don't have much more time. You can win. I know you can. Make friends. It will break the hearts of those Capitol fools to see a twelve year old volunteer die, so they'll help you. And the sentimental tributes won't want to kill such a sweet little girl." My heart fluttered. "And one last thing.", he says stepping closer and lowering his voice. "Remember that I will always be watching and rooting for you, and I'll be waiting for you to come home." With that, he gently brought his lips down on mine. Pulling away, he said, "I had to do that. I have noticed you since the day Katniss became sick, and Gale asked me to bring you a rabbit. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I had to do that. Just in case." My heart leapt. A peacekeeper entered and I reached up and quickly kissed him again. "I will come back. And I'll be expecting another one of those." Rory smiled as he was hurried out of the room.

Again, I was left alone in the too-bright room, before a girl entered. Madge Undersee. She came and hugged me. I had never talked to the girl before, though I knew she and Katniss were friends. Somehow I felt safe in her arms. She whispered a string of "thank you's" and I just nodded as if I had volunteered to protect her. Breaking apart the hug, I noticed a pin on her dress. I didn't mean to stare, but she saw me looking and said, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me to protect me, and it worked. Now, I think it needs a new owner." Madge unpinned it from her dress and attached it to mine. I hugged her once again, at a loss for words, before she was escorted out by a peacekeeper.

Madge was quickly replaced by one last visitor. Mr. Mellark, the baker, timidly walked into the room with a small paper bag. He had tear stains down his cheeks; the boy tribute bust have been one of his sons. I hope it isn't the youngest. Katniss has had a crush on him for ages, even if she doesn't know it. I think it would break her heart to see both of us die. I am snapped back to reality when Mr. Mellark hands me the bag. Inside, I see a beautiful cupcake adorned with primroses. "Oh, thank you!", I breathe, almost forgetting my current predicament. "It's lovely." The baker just nods, too choked up to speak. Suddenly, I am by his side. I wrap my arms around him and we simply sit like this until the peacekeeper takes him away. We just sit and cry.

**I have a game for you guys. It involves three steps;**

**1.) Write a review**

**2.) Vote on my poll to name Foxface**

**3.) check out hfarrands18 cuz she's really cool**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I took so long, and then gave you such a short chapter, but I've had a very busy life lately. Anyways, happy reading!**

Chapter Four

I step on the train and gasp. Nothing has ever looked so beautiful in my life. Crystal chandeliers, plush, brightly colored chairs and couches, and heaping plates of food. The food! I saw chocolate chip cookies, a bowl of little black balls that they call "caviar," a dish of chocolate truffles, cups of chocolate mousse, a crystal bowl of chopped fresh fruit, and so many more things, I couldn't name all of them. Effie must see me eyeing the food because she says, "Eat whatever you'd like. You have all day."

I stuff myself. I try to eat a little bit of everything, but I can't. My stomach is too small from living in the Seam. But I continue to eat myself sick. I run to a bathroom, and it all comes back up. Only when I'm done, do I realize that someone held my hair back the whole time. I turn to see Peeta Mellark crouched behind me. "It was you?", I ask. "Who else," he asks, teasing, "an Avox?" He doesn't know what I mean. "No," I say. "I mean, in the games." "Oh." He nods. "I was hoping it wasn't you. It would be so much easier if it wasn't you." "But, why?", he asks. "Because," I pause. "Never mind." I stand and walk to the door. "Thanks."

**Did you like it? I won't know unless you review! Anyways, don't forget to vote on the poll for Foxface's name! It will be very important to the plot! Also, check out hfarrands18's stories; The ninth Quarter Quell; seven days to live, and Forbidden. **

**By the way, how did you all like Catching Fire?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is a little long, but whatever, lots of drama. Ummmmm there is one swear word and a little bit of graphicness. So yeah. Enjoy. And there's a very important message at the bottom.**

Chapter Five

I walk back to the dining car, closely followed by Peeta, but before he can ask any further questions, Effie is upon us. She gives us a "short" tour of the train, showing us our rooms, all of the bathrooms, the living-roomish area, the plant car, the spa car, the pool car, the gym, and so much more. Then Effie drags me off for some "bonding time" seeing as Haymitch is incoherent anyways. Peeta goes to the kitchen car to bake or something.

Effie takes me to the plant car, and we pick the most elegant flowers, with the most beautiful scents. Then we go to the spa car. There, Effie tells an Avox to bring us some tea. This reminds me of what Peeta said earlier. "Effie," I ask, "what's an Avox?" Her eyes grow wide and she leans forward. "An Avox is a traitor.", she says in a hushed voice. "They cut their tongues so they can't speak." I'm speechless now. The Avox returns with the tea and I look at her face. She looks sullen, but calm, though, if you look further, there is a layer of anger. I take my tea with an almost inaudible "Thanks.", and take a sip. It has a rich, herbal flavor. It's bliss, with one Avox rubbing my feet, and one rubbing my back. I notice that the redheaded Avox that brought the tea is drifting flower petals around us. No one speaks.

After the most relaxing "bonding time" ever, I am free to do as I wish. I roam the train, until I find myself in the kitchen. There, Peeta is standing next to, not one, but two beautifully decorated cakes, and a third is sitting, cooling in a pan. I look at the cakes more closely and see a name on both. Effie. Prim. Prim? Why does he have a cake with my name on it? I look at him for an explanation, and he is blushing. "Why?", I ask him. "I know we have to kill each other," I flinch on "kill." "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends." I know this could be bullshit, but I trust the boy who held my hair back, the boy who my sister loves. I accept the cake and eagerly cut into it with a silver knife. Peeta chuckles behind me. "Mmmmm. Chocolate cake with raspberry filling. My favorite. How did you know?" "You always admired these cakes on Sundays." He replies. I smirk, because I know he was just watching Katniss. "I don't know what to do for Haymitch though." I give him a sly grin. "I know a way to get him to help us. Just do what I say."

* * *

After dinner that night, Peeta and I each carry out a cake. I set Effie's down in front of her as Peeta sets Haymitch's down in front of him. "Peeta was kind enough to make these lovely cakes!", I exclaim, making my voice sound as innocent as possible. "Well, Prim helped too.", Peeta replies, winking. "Oh!", cries Effie. "How thoughtful of you!" She shuffles over and gives us each a hug. "What do you thing Haymitch?", she says in a stern tone. He just grumbles. Effie cuts into her cake and tastes it. "Oh! This is just heavenly!", she says in her crazy Capitol accent. "Haymitch, you must try some!"

* * *

Haymitch POV (That's right.)

I hear someone say my name and I look down. The world is spinning and my vision is fuzzy, but I can just make out a cake in front of me. "Issss it mmyyy biiiirthdaaaaay?", I slur. I lean in to inspect the cake and see birds. All sorts. But, oddly enough, they're pink. I freeze. Pink birds. Suddenly the world stops spinning, and my vision is sharper than it's been in years. I look at the teenagers standing across from me, and they have a look of triumph on their faces. Especially the girl. I decide that I need to prove that I can handle this. "It's beautiful.", I say, no longer slurring. The pair look at each other, confused. "And I'm sure it's delicious." I cut into the cake and take a bite. Chocolate. Another bite. Chocolate. But there is something else. I take a third bite to double check. Strawberry. There is no mistaking it. I run to the bathroom, retching and vomiting up what little food had been in my stomach. Suddenly, I find myself in another world, twenty four years earlier.

_Flashback_

_ I'm walking in a field of strawberries, tears streaming down my face. I have just left my one and only true love; Maislee Donner. I have a girlfriend back home, but that was just a petty crush. The sky is beautiful. Too beautiful. Nothing should look so wonderful in such a place. Nothing except - I hear a scream and whip around in the general direction of the noise. There is Maislee, her dark hair whipping around as she fends off the birds with only her hands. Suddenly she is surrounded by a cloud of pink. I run to her as her screams slowly fade to yells that fade to yelps that fade to occasional moans. I am too far away. As I realize this I pick up the pace, full on sprinting to my Maislee. I am fully prepared to fight the birds, but when I am within ten yards of her, they fly away, as if called by some invisible force. And they probably were. I reach Maislee and see her on the ground, chunks of flesh missing. I can see right down to her bones in some places, and they are scratched and deformed. I know immediately that she is too far gone for me to save her. She realizes this too, and takes my hand. "You have to win.", she says. "For me." I nod, swallowing a sob. "Don't cry.", she says. "Be strong. And remember, I-" The cannon fires. I let out a sob before remembering her final wishes. I vow to live by her wishes until I die. I press a little wooden charm into her hand, then stand and walk away, never looking back, listening for the hovercraft. Feeling the squish of strawberries between my bare toes._

**Ok so...**

**1.) I will/might take requests**

**2.)PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! Very few people have voted!**

**3.) me and Hfarrands18 have an idea for our next chapters so get ready**

**4.) check out the aforementioned hfarrands18's stories cuz she's great**

**5.) how did u guys like naughty prim?**

**6.) might start doing review shoutouts**

**7.) luv y'all's **


	6. Attention!

Hey guys. So quick announcement; my next chapter will include tribute names. Therefore, this will be the final chance to vote on Foxface's name. Please vote! And sorry for the late update, but it's coming soon. I promise.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi there! Please don' t kill me, you don't know what my life is! So i apologize for the wait, but now you get to meet everyone else! (youll get it in a minute.) And the winner is... you get to find out what foxface's name is today! YAY! so, enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Prim POV

When Haymitch runs from the room, Effie looks horrified. "Must've been the alcohol.", I say. "Ahh, yes." She exclaims. "The alcohol. Now what would you two like to do before bed?" We settle for watching the re-caps of the reapings. I take notes as we watch, and this is what I come up with.

District One

Glimmer Haunner

-pretty (blonde, tall, bright green eyes)

-age; 17

-audience reaction;

-training score;

\- allies;

Marvel Haunner

-tall, thin, agile(?)

-age; 17

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

District Two

Clove Pierce

-small, thin, murderous

-age; 15

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

Cato Tartan

-tall, muscular, murderous

-age; 18

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

District Three

Maya Daria

-average height, average weight, doesn't seem to give a damn

-age; 13

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

Chakara Catroga

-fairly tall, thin, weak

-age; 14

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

District Four

Amphitrite DeWalle

-very tall, gorgeously tan, self centered

-age; 16

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

Petritus Gavarie

-very tall, heavily muscled, powerful

-age; 17

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

District Five

Ashwyn Latras

-average height, skinny, agile(?)

-age; 15

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

Andrew Jacobs

-tall, skinny, average height, scared

-age; 14

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

We are suddenly interrupted by a roar. "How dare you! Little bitches!" Peeta and I jump to our feet, identical looks of terror on our faces. It is just now dawning on us that this man knows how to kill. Haymitch tackles me to the floor and yells in my face, "You! You planned this whole thing out! How did you know?! Have you been stalking me, waiting for this moment?!" The scent of alcohol and vomit threaten to consume me. "N-n-no!", I exclaim, with as much volume as I can muster. "I-I-my mother was friends, best friends, with Maislee. She told me about her. About you.", I say, and continue, "She once said that she wished she could thank you, and forgive you."

This seems to hit him hard. He slumps to the ground, and off of me. I sit up, rubbing my head where it connected with the floor. Effie comes out of her shock induced stupor. "Oh, Primrose! Your nose is bleeding! Let's get that cleaned up." It would have been nice if she hadn't added, "Wouldn't want your face to look any worse!" Haymitch apologizes, and the redheaded Avox girl cleaned my face. Haymitch says, "Alright, I'll help you two, keep my drinking under control, but you have to do exactly what I say. And no more tricks." He looks pointedly at me. "So I suggest we watch the recaps of the reapings." I show him my notebook. "Oh, well it looks like you don't need me after all." I smile at him, and he takes a seat on the couch. We un-pause the reapings.

District Six

Kiva McCalle

-short, thin, scared

-age; 13

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

Jason Devira

-average height, thin,

-age; 14

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

District Seven

Ivy Abelia

-short, skinny, completely in shock

-age; 12

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

Lyndell Collins

-average height, strong build,

-age; 14

-audience reaction ;

-training score;

-allies;

District Eight

Paige Athyrium

-small, slim, sweet

-age; 14

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

Jute Baccharis

-all around average, forgettable

-age; 16

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

District Nine

Ayra Gelsemium

\- average height, average weight, pretty enough

-age; 14

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

Farro Aluma

-short, thin, trying to look bored

-age; 16

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

District Ten

Emily Shiom

-tall, strong, mad

-age; 17

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

Franklin Tojer

-scared, uglyish, crippled

-age; 18

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

District Eleven

Rue Wimbly

-small, thin, bird-like

-age; 12

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

Thresh Marton

-tall, muscular, gruff

-age; 18

-audience reaction;

-training score;

-allies;

District Twelve

Me

-allies;

-training score;

Peeta Mellark

-allies;

-training score;

I read over the list and go to bed shaking with fear.

**didja like it? so there's a poll on my page for mrs everdeen's name in case i need it. so remember to follow, favorite and review!**

**so guys, just as a side note, think about this: the alphabet does not have to be in any specific order... whats that sound? the sound of all of your minds being blown? BOOYAH!**


	8. Chapter 7

**hey guys! so it took seven chapters and an announcement, but they have arrived! yay! so enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

I wake up the next morning to what I know I will wake up to if I ever go to hell. "Primrose!", Effie screeches. "It's time to wake up! It will be a big big big day!" I am about to pull a pillow over my head when she adds, "We will be arriving in the Capitol in one hour!" That gets my attention. I jump into a sitting position and turn to look at the clock next to my bed. It's 9:30. I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Once there, I see a magnificent bathtub with a shower! I undress and step in, and I notice a panel on the wall with way too many buttons. I notice one that says "HELP". I press it and don a robe, just as the redheaded Avox girl comes in. "Can you help me?" I ask. She nods. Using motions and by mouthing words, she explains that I can select a type of shampoo, and even suggests one to make my hair glossy, and within that, I can select a scent. Then, I can manually select my other products, or let the shower decide based on my shampoo choice. I choose a glossy lavender shampoo, a jade conditioner to give body, and a moisturizing pine body wash. I don't know if the scents go together, but I like it so everyone else can just deal with it. I realize I took 20 minutes to do this and I start the shower, letting it wash me. 7 minutes later and I am done. There is a place for me to place my hand that instantly dries and untangles my hair. I go to my room to see a silky pink dress and black shoes already laid out for me. I suspect it was another suggestion from the Avox. I slip it on to find it fits perfectly and there is a matching hair ribbon. I tie my hair into a bun like I always do when helping my mother with a patient, then exit my room to have some breakfast, and I realize that I only have a half hour to eat. I notice that Peeta is dipping biscuits into this brown stuff, so I try it. It is fantastic! I end up having two mugs of the "hot chocolate", along with a "breakfast sandwich" with ham, and three fist sized pancakes with syrup. I even have one glass of orange juice, something I've only had once before.

As I take my last bite of pancake, everything goes dark outside. I realize that we must be in the tunnel outside of the Capitol. Suddenly, we can see it. Peeta and I jump out of our chairs, and watch the beautiful city go by. All too soon, we are pulling in to the station, and I see something crazier than anything I have ever seen. People wearing beads on their eyelashes, green purple and blue skin, tattoos everywhere, and they are all cheering. Peeta grabs me a chair to stand on and, despite my protests, helps me up. "I can see just fine.", I tell him. "I know.", he says. "But they can't see you." We wave and wave, and I even blow a kiss to an awestruck little girl, when I am interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It is the Avox girl, and she is holding my little gold pin. Getting a good look at it, I recognize it as a mockingjay pin. I pin it to my dress and wave one last time before we are escorted off the train. Walking into the remake center is quite a journey. We only have to walk about 20 yards before we enter the building, but we are assaulted with flowers and flashes of cameras as people take pictures. Someone even throws Peeta a pair of panties. We are ushered inside, where I meet the three most energetic people I have ever met. My prep team.

**didja like the uneventfulness? sorry. but the next chapter will be awesome! now i have an idea; i will trade you a chapter, for a review. seem fair? great! please follow, favorite, and review! also, ideas are appreciated and tend to give me inspiration, so if you give me an idea, chances are, it will be a lot shorter between updates. BYAS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya! sooo big awesomenesses this chapter... annabeth-thetributethatlived wrote it! i literally wrote one word of this. whelp that about says it. enjoy!**

The three members of my prep team introduce themselves as Venia, Falvius and Octavia, and they're so strange looking, I pray to every religion I can think of that they just make me look like a slightly better version of myself. Venia has short, spiked up blue hair and golden tattoos above her eyebrows. I shudder at how painful it must have been to get tattoos so close to your eyes. Unlike Effie's pink wig, Venia's hair looks like her real hair, but dyed. Flavius, overall would look pretty normal if it weren't for his bright orange curls and purple lipstick. However, I'm in love with the color of Octavia's hair, it's a pretty, glossy auburn, not at all similar to the color of Flavius's, but what ruins her for me is that her entire body has been dyed a shade of pea green.

"Hello Primrose," Venia trills. "My name is Venia, and I'm going to do your makeup. Flavius is going to work on your hair, and Octavia will do your nails. But before we do that, we have to get you cleaned up and take off any excess hair. Sound good?"

"Prim," I say.

"I'm sorry?" Flavius asks.

"Call me Prim," I instruct them. "And yes, that sounds fine."

I've actually been a bit excited for this part. I know Katniss would hate it if she were here, but what can I say? I get so few opportunities to look nice. The preps think that I'm clean enough, since I only showered about an hour ago, but they put me in a tub full of warm water, oils, dried flowers and herbs I recognize from our house. They say that they're trying to get my skin relaxed... I don't even know what that means.

After I've been in the water for a while, they scrub my skin with a brush and a grainy mixture that smells like sugar and coffee. When that's over, they have me come out of the water and I'm blasted dry by a vent on the floor. Once I'm dried, they slather too many creams to count on my body and in my hair. They hand me a robe to put on, and I'm led to a metal table where I'm instructed to lie down.

The way I see it, being waxed is preparing me for all of the pain that is sure to be brought to me in the arena. They rip hair off my legs, arms, even by eyebrows. I try to distract myself from the torture by humming songs from when I was little that Dad used to sing. The Valley Song, Deep in the Meadow, the Hanging Tree... Eventually they're done, and I'm allowed to put my robe back on. They take me to a director's chair and I actually start to relax.

They chat to each other while they're making me over, about this party or that celebrity. I go back to humming the songs. When I run out of songs, I glance at my nails, the only part of my makeover that I can watch. Octavia has buffed my nails so they're all uniform oval shapes. She paints a clear polish over them, then leans back and says she's done. I stare at the ground and watch tiny pieces of my hair float to the floor, kissing the concrete with blonde. When Flavius is done cutting my hair, he starts to style it. I don't know what he's doing, but my hair feels hot.

Roughly a half hour later, Flavius and Venia are done with my hair and face, and Octavia hands me a mirror like the one Dad used to use for shaving. There's no doubt I look better, but I still look a bit like myself, and more importantly, my skin, hair or makeup isn't any unnatural color. The heat I felt on my hair was called a "flatiron," and it turned my wavy hair straight. As for my makeup, the dark circles from my lack of sleep have been taken away, my cheeks are flushed, my eyes look bigger and my lips, softer.

"Thank you so much, guys," I say. "I love it."

"I think she's ready for Cinna," Octavia tells Venia and Flavius.

"Who's Cinna?" I ask.

"Your stylist," Venia tells me.

They leave the room and I'm alone for a few minutes. While they're gone, I run my fingers through my hair. Straightening it has made it considerably softer, and I can't get enough of it. When the door opens, a man walks in. I'm expecting him to be tattooed, altered and dyed, liked my prep team. But what in the Capitol has been as I expected it to be?

**soooo if you liked this check out the aforementioned annabeth-thetributethatlived. follow fav and review**

**so im currently obsessed with a show called Fairy Tail. if anyone else shares the awesomeness, pm me! just no spoilers please.**

**MY OTP IS BETTER THAN YOURS! ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, please don't kill me! Sorry it's been so long. I'm getting bored with my own story! I just need the blood and guts**! **But anyways, this chapter was going to be longer, but I figured, you may want this, and I'll start working in the next one right meow.**

Chapter Nine

I am immediately surprised to see that the only alteration to the man's appearances seems to be thin lines of gold eyeliner. His skin is a medium shade, his hair curly, and his eyes are piercing, though they are a dark chocolate brown.

He comes over and extends a hand. "My name is Cinna.", he says, and his voice is the perfect pitch, not too high, not too low.

"Prim.", I say, and he looks surprised.

"That's a beautiful name.", he says, and I flush and look down. He must sense my awkwardness, because he moves on and leads me to a room I hadn't noticed before.

The first thing I notice is a large chocolate brown couch. Cinna sits on a matching recliner, and I sit across a small table. Before my eyes, the table falls away, and pops back up, covered with food. My mouth falls open, and Cinna chuckles.

"Take whatever you want.", he says. I start to go for the table, but then I remember my previous experience with Capitol food. I take some standard snack foods; apple, crackers, and cheese, along with a glass of fruit "punch" flavored "sparkling" water.

As I eat, Cinna starts telling me about my costume for the Tribute Parade tonight, but I'm not really paying attention. My mind has drifted to Katniss and my mother at home. I wonder if they are getting along now. Something tells me not so much, but I push it down. I think back to my life before dad died. When we were younger, he came home every day at exactly 5:45, and Katniss ran to the door to greet him. I hung back with my mother; she was happy back then. We all were. The day of the explosion, we knew he wasn't coming home. But something kept us hopeful and optimistic. My mother's sanity shattered at 5:46.

I am snapped back into reality when Cinna stands, and leads me to another room. I swear this place is growing doors.

The prep team stands before a mirror, but they scatter as we enter the room. I am placed in front of the mirror, and told to close my eyes. I can feel the prep team and Cinna surround me, and the robe comes off. It is promptly replaced. I stand there with my eyes closed for a good twenty minutes before I feel something being placed on my head. The flurry of movement stops, and I sense my prep team stepping back. We stand in silence for 30 seconds or so before Cinna says, "Open your eyes."

**So, yeah. That. Next time, you get to see it! You excited? No? Ok, sorry. Anyways, got some things I wanna bring up. **

**1\. I have a new poll on my profile. Just wanna know what you want to see from me. Last I checked (yesterday), Rue's oneshot was winning.**

**2\. I wrote a oneshot for Cato. Just sayin. **

**3\. I now have a collab account with Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. We have two stories (one is an SYOT). Things could get weird. **

**4\. WHO SAW MOCKINGJAY? I saw it yesterday with Annabeth, and it was phenomenal! Tell me what you thought, but please don't spoil it for anyone that hasn't read it.**

**Luv u guysies. Thanks for being awesome!**


	11. Chapter 1o

**So this is a longish chapter. It took like six years to write. And it was also mostly unplanned. I had this idea in my head, and it just ended up different. Sorry! Also, if you are reading this, include the word "unicorn" in your review. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I open my eyes to see a girl standing before me. She is beautiful and happy. I snap back into reality, and actually look at my clothes. I start with my feet. I am wearing soft yellow flats, with three white plastic gems on each shoe. I look farther up to the dress, harsh yellow, and covered with feathers. I lift my arms to see a pair of wings attached to my back and wrists. Then I look at my headpiece. It is a yellow and white wreath of feathers (see Taylor Swift's Shake It Off video), and my hair (which is already wavy again) flows down my back. I am a canary.

Cinna adds a light dusting of black glitter to my outfit, and announces that it is perfect. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Cinna leads me to the lobby of the "Remake Center" where all of the chariots are waiting. This allows me my first real life glimpse of the competition. I immediately recognize the career pack. Two boys, two girls. The ones from four appear to be branching out together. However, the tributes from one and two still appear to be in an alliance. Cato, the boy from two, seems to be their leader. Glimmer, from two, is hanging on his every word, and Clove doesn't exactly look happy. Marvel, on the other hand, hadn't stopped staring at Clove's chest.

Next, I find Thresh, the boy from eleven. He is absolutely huge. He stays quiet, while the girl from his district, Rue, I think, chatters on about something. I take a step over to introduce myself to the girl, when Peeta enters the room.

He is wearing a midnight blue suit, scattered with feathers, unintentionally creating the effect of him molting. I don't know what kind of bird he is supposed to be, but his stylist did a terrible job. He scans the room, and makes his way over when his eyes find me.

"You look great," I say, a touch of sarcasm in my voice. "What are you?"

He smiles and laughs lightly. "A mockingjay. You look amazing," he responds, sounding sincere.

I return to people watching.

Most of the other tributes have mounted their chariots and are receiving last minute advice from their stylists. At that moment, Cinna and Portia (Peeta's stylist) materialize at our sides. Cinna helps me onto the chariot, all black with black horses, and I begin to panic. My breathing and heart rate quicken, and I suddenly drop to the floor of the chariot. All I can see is black.

* * *

**Sooooooooo. How's everyone's Thanksgiving (if you are from the fantastical U.S.). Good? Good. Ok so this is not where the chapter was supposed to go, but Prim had other ideas. And I was just gonna end it here, but you guys deserve more then that, so...**

* * *

I wake up still in the Remake Center lobby, but someone has moved me to the floor. Peeta, Cinna, and Portia are gathered around me, but they all step back when I open my eyes. I remember that the Tribute Parade was supposed to be taking place, so I quickly sit up. The room stays still, I was half expecting it to spin. Apparently everyone else was as well, because they all tell me to lay back down. I insist that I'm fine, that I only passed out from fear, and they reluctantly let me stand. I scan the room and realize that all of the tributes are still here.

"How long have I been out?" I ask to no one in particular.

"About fifteen minutes." The reply comes from Cinna. "They gave you thirty minutes to recover. We had an Avox bring you something to eat." The red-headed girl brings me a tray with a glass of water, and some bread with melted cheese and pomegranate seeds adorning the top. In ten minutes I have polished off the tray. The preps touch up my makeup, and I'm back on the chariot. I feel better now, but I'm still a little wobbly. I scan the room, and notice that most of the tributes are staring at me. Some seem concerned, others bored, and some even impressed. One in particular is fuming. Cato. He stares at me with eyes to match my own, and I can't look away. He sees the fear in my eyes and smirks. So does his district partner, she touches his arm and turns him away. I barely have enough time to send her a grateful look before the first chariot pulls away.

**(All costumes except those from Twelve have been taken from the Hunger Games movie.)**

The crowd goes wild as soon as they see the tributes from One. They are dressed in hot pink fur coats, the girl has a matching feather plume on her head. They smile at the crowd and sling their arms around each other like family. Then I remember that they have the same last name. Haunner.

The second chariot pulls out. Cato and his district partner are dressed as greek warriors, showing the ruthlessness of District Two, and their fine metalwork. They both stare straight ahead, letting the flowers bounce off of them without flinching. They only break their glares once, to glance at each other and back ahead. I swear I see a small blush on the girl's cheeks.

The tributes from three slightly underwhelm me. They are dressed in various silver things that in no way represent electronics. They are both young, and look terrified. The boredom in the crowd is beginning to grow.

That boredom disappears as soon as the tributes from four roll out. They are dressed in clothes in various shades of blue. The girl is wearing a layered dress, and the boy is wearing a suit with wave patterns. He holds a trident and she has shells woven into her hair. Their chariot has been decorated to look like an underwater city. They are immediately a crowd favorite.

The District Five tributes have very similar costumes to those of three. They are wearing all silver, with silver domed headpieces that barely show their faces. The costumes will make it almost impossible to recognize in the arena; I hope for their sakes that they have decent interview outfits. Again, the crowd seems bored.

I don't even know what's happening with the tributes from six. They are both small and young, and they look terrified. They are wearing opposite outfits, the girl wearing gold, and the boy wearing bronze. They have inverse moon shaped headpieces that only confuse the crowd further. Clearly their stylists were going for something not transportation related this year.

I think the District Seven costumes are very clever. They are covered in folded pieces of paper to make them look like origami swans. This seems to be a huge hit with the audience, because they go nuts. Origami must be making a comeback this year.

The District Eight costumes also make sense. They are dressed in various different colors and typed of fabric, reflecting their background in clothing and textiles. They very much resemble capitolites themselves.

District Nine is one of the most confusing districts yet. They in no way resemble grain, and they are wearing silver, like Districts Three and Five. What is with silver this year? Some of the crowd is audibly booing.

The District Ten costumes will probably become a Capitol fad. They are cowboys (and cowgirl I suppose). They are wearing ripped jeans and white pants with gold details, along with gold hats. The girl has two fishtail braids and is supporting her crippled district partner. Even with the little girl getup, she still manages to look menacing.

Personally, I love the District Eleven costumes. Everyone else seems to agree. The girl- who's my age- is wearing rolled up overalls with a shimmery blue blouse with puffed sleeves. The crowd obviously loves her. Her district partner is wearing matching overalls (not rolled up) with a plain white tee shirt. They both have silver laurel wreaths on their heads, symbolizing victory. The boy catches a white rose in mid air and hands it to the girl, who smiles into the camera. The crowd loves them.

We're up next. Before we pull out, Cinna hands Peeta a little black box with a single button on it.

"Whenever you're ready." He says, and then we're rolling out. The first thing I see is bright white light. Then my eyes adjust, and I see hoards of people lining the streets. It's terrifying, but then I hear them chanting my name and exhilaration courses through my veins. The fear is still there, but I have more important things to focus on. For example, my face is on every screen in Panem. Time to look good.

Peeta seems to be thinking the same thing, because he presses the button Cinna gave him and grabs me by the waist. He hoists me into the air and I feel as though I am flying. I'm glad to be off my feet; they hurt and my knees were wobbling. To appear as if this was all planned, I stretch my arms, raising my wings, and notice the wisps of smoke curling from them. Cinna must've put some sort of smoke machines in our costumes. Whatever it is, the crowd loves it, so I smile and wave.

We are being bombarded with roses and hats and bras and scarves. A yellow rose arcs through the air, and I manage to catch it with one hand. I blow a kiss in the direction of the rose-tosser, and everyone in the area goes nuts. It's actually kind of scary the effect I can have on them. If I really paid attention, I could manipulate them to do whatever I want. Needless to say, I keep my kisses to myself.

When we reach the City Circle, Peeta sets me down. I feel so grateful to him, I can't help but hug him. You can't imagine the effect this has on the crowd. However, President Snow steps out onto his balcony, and everyone falls silent.

"Welcome, tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and on behalf of everyone in the Capitol, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Prim's Notebook**

District One- liked them a lot

Glimmer Haunner

-pretty (blonde, tall, bright green eyes)  
-age; 17  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
\- allies;

Marvel Haunner

-tall, thin, agile(?)  
-age; 17  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Two- like them a lot, looking foreword to a good show

Clove Pierce

-small, thin, murderous  
-age; 15  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Cato Tartan

-tall, muscular, murderous  
-age; 18  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Three- generally bored

Maya Daria

-average height, average weight, doesn't seem to give a damn  
-age; 13  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Chakara Catroga

-fairly tall, thin, weak  
-age; 14  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Four- absolutely love them.

Amphitrite DeWalle

-very tall, gorgeously tan, self centered  
-age; 16  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Petritus Gavarie

-very tall, heavily muscled, powerful  
-age; 17  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Five- bored

Ashwyn Latras

-average height, skinny, agile(?)  
-age; 15  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Andrew Jacobs

-tall, skinny, average height, scared  
-age; 14  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Six- confused and bored

Kiva McCalle

-short, thin, scared  
-age; 13  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Jason Devira

-average height, thin,  
-age; 14  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Seven- really liked the origami

Ivy Abelia

-short, skinny, completely in shock  
-age; 12  
-audience reaction ;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Lyndell Collins

-average height, strong build,  
-age; 14  
-audience reaction ;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Eight- seem confused. They look normal to the capitolites.

Paige Athyrium

-small, slim, sweet  
-age; 14  
-audience reaction ;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Jute Baccharis

-all around average, forgettable  
-age; 16  
-audience reaction ;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Nine- bored to the point of booing

Ayra Gelsemium

\- average height, average weight, pretty enough  
-age; 14  
-audience reaction ;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Farro Aluma

-short, thin, trying to look bored  
-age; 16  
-audience reaction ;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Ten- love the costumes. Future fad?

Emily Shiom

-tall, strong, mad  
-age; 17  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Franklin Tojer

\- scared, uglyish, crippled  
-age; 18  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Eleven- loves them and finds them (rue) adorable.

Rue Wimbly

-small, thin, bird-like  
-age; 12  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

Thresh Marton

-tall, muscular, gruff  
-age; 18  
-audience reaction;  
-training score;  
-allies;

District Twelve

Me

-allies;  
-training score;

Peeta Mellark

-allies;  
-training score;

* * *

**Will I ever sort out Prim's notebook? Probly not. Ok so I was typing this up in a document, and I hit save, and my wifi was being crap, so I lost everything after rue and thresh's stuff. Needless to say, I was pissed. But I rewrote the whole thing because I love you guys. Also, I will be closing the poll tonight. This will remain my main story, and I may work on some side oneshots. Thanks for putting up with my shit lately!**

**Also, for those of you from the U.S.: any fun thanksgiving stories? Let me know in the reviews. If you're from elsewhere, how's your week going? What's the best thing that's happened, and what's the worst?**

**Luv ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi there! Guess who's not dead. That's right, me! I'm staying home sick from school today, so I thought I'd do some writing. Also, check out my account with Annabeth- TheTributeThatLived. Our name is Haylyda and we currently have an open SYOT, so please submit a character if you haven't already. And if you are reading this, include the word Puppy in your review. Happy. reading!**

I wake up not knowing where I am. It takes me to the count of five to remember everything that has happened over the past few days. A groan escapes my lips. I sit up and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Will anything ever be normal again? My face and body desperately need to be washed of all makeup and black powder. There are black streaks of mascara down my face from my small mental breakdown last night. Thinking of the parade brings some of the panic back. I'll try to form a coherent thought after a nice hot shower.

After thoroughly cleaning myself, I open up a top dresser drawer and pull out the contents. I lay the clothes on my bed and try to distract myself from the obvious problems I created last night, by choosing an outfit. I need to decide what I want to be for everyone. I can't be ferocious or mean, I don't have it in me. I can't be sexy or desirable, the thought makes me laugh out loud. Katniss said to make everyone love me. I don't know if I can pull it off, but it seems to be the only feasible option right now.

I pull on a pair of black Capri leggings and a yellow tank top with a bunch of pink swirls on it. I do my hair in two braids as I normally would, and tie them off with two pink hair ribbons. I stare at myself in the mirror and try to perfect my cutest faces. The ones that say, "I'm cute and innocent. Take pity on me!" Glancing at the clock, I realize that it is almost 6:00. I open the door to my room to see Effie standing outside, hand raised, ready to knock.

"Oh my!" She says, jumping back a bit. "I see you're all ready for the day! Breakfast is in the dining room, help yourself to whatever you'd like!" I awkwardly walk past her as she goes the other way to wake Peeta.

When I see the table in the dining room, I decide that I'll never get used to the abundance of food here. The table is filled with pastries and fruit and various meats, and other things I've never seen before. I take a bowl and start filling it with fruit and yogurt, something I've only seen once before. Then I take a plate and place a single pastry with red filling, along with a pancake and two pieces of sausage. I eat and eat until I'm full. Not as Overly stuffed as I was the first time, just healthily full. At some point, Peeta and Haymitch enter the room and start eating as well. Once they have had their fill, we talk strategy.

Haymitch says that we each need an angle and I tell him what I'm going for. Cute and likable. Of coarse, now that I'm out of the way, Peeta's will be more difficult. Haymitch hardly knows anything about Peeta, so all of his ideas are terrible. Peeta's not scary or especially attractive. He's not trained, but he is strong enough from years of working in the bakery. I suggest that he goes for the likable angle as well, but Haymitch doesn't like it. We don't want to be "likable District Twelve." We'll have to figure him out later.

Next Haymitch asks us what our strengths are. Peeta is strong, and I have... nothing. I have no skills that could help me in these games. I tell Haymitch that I know how to be hungry.

**So I was going to write more, but I think I'll post this so that you guys have so etching to read, and then I'll continue with the first day of training. So I'll be posting again soon hopefully. Luv you guys. Bye!**


	13. Sorry

Well, I think it's time that we made this official. I am giving up this story. I just got so bored with it. Sorry. If anyone is interested in adopting me, PM me and I will consider you. Thanks.

_**Stick around because I am thinking of starting an SYOT.**_


End file.
